Dark Flames and Guiding Lights
by EchoNight99
Summary: One day, a shining light and an iron ark fall from the sky into a lake near Konoha. There, Naruto and company meet a curious crew of people. A prophet there claims that demons were aboard, and they are taken in for questioning. However, the rookies sense something wrong...
1. Chapter 1- A Fall Worth Dying For

**Lookie here, a Naruto and Okami FanFic! I have only found one other good one, so why not?! Now, let's let the characters do the talking. Frankly, I have no idea where this will go and, frankly, I don't care.**

**I think that I'm going to ignore the storyline of Naruto and Okami eventually... Whatever. I don't care. COMMENCE THE FANFICTION OUT OF BORDEM!**

* * *

Kabuto sat on a rock outside a cave. _Great... _He thought as he scanned his cards. _More work to be done for Lord Orochimaru... _He sighed. There was always something to be done. He looked up at the starry night, trying to remember what he had read. Something about a white wolf gaining powers by fixing constellations... Nah, those are just legends...

He shrugged it off. He had more pressing matters to attend to. He looked at the sky, sighing. "Mom would've liked this night..." He whispered, keeping back tears as memories washed over him. The first time he saw her smile... The pain as his brother slammed a helmet on his head, giving him his name... The broken body of his mother, laying in front of him...

He shrugged that off, too. Why would HE pay any attention to that?! "Kabuto, you must really keep to youself..." he spoke to himself. Just at that moment, a blinding light made him stagger while sitting. It wasn't even that close. It was instead flying across the night sky like a shooting star, and was being followed by a smoking ark made of iron. They both seemed to be plummeting torwards the large lake near Konoha...

Whatever. It didn't concern him. Instead, he stood and looked away, walking inside to confront Lord Orochimaru once again.

* * *

_SPLASH! _Amaterasu hit the water with pain jolting through her body. Waka, driving the ark with some friends on board, went down nearby in the same lake. Amaterasu despratly clawed and flailed for the surface, but she didn't know up from down for the fleeting moments that she was under, and air escaped her as she felt herself separating from the world, but someone caught her and swam up to the surface, setting her down on the shore. Slightly opening one eye, she saw Waka and Issun over her, Issun bouncing on Waka's shoulder and Waka with his usual look of mischeiviousness, but he looked as if he had quite a scare.

"Ma Cherie..." He sighed. "I think we just brought demons to yet another land..."


	2. Chapter 2- The Encounter

**WHAT IS THIS?! CHAPTER 2 ALREADY?! Ugh, this is going by too fast, right? All on... The second day? Nooooo! Curse you omegle!**

**Haven't you noticed that these chapters are really short? I meant, REALLY short?!**

**Well, how did you like Kabuto's moment? It was his time to shine! Well, Oto has a lot to do in this story, so I'll leave you to guess what they will do ;)**

**Yes, I am sympathetic for Kabuto. Your arguement is unvalid.**

**I'm most likely going to make references to this anime called Case Closed that I'm starting to get hooked on. It is about this guy who is a detective and he gets turned into a kid again. He then travels with this guy and still sloves cases, keeping his identity a secret. I am watching it as I am writing this authors note.**

**Oh, gosh, someone just got hit in the head with a club...**

* * *

Naruto walked through the forest,yawning. Kakashi-sensei had told him to go and check the forest for enemy shinobi. It could be quite the chore, but Naruto tried his best to keep on the good side of Grandma Tsunade. He sighed, spinning a kunai. Kiba, Shino, Hinata, and Kakashi were all looking as well, keeping their eyes out. Kakashi's ninja hounds were scattered, Pakkun with Kakashi, Akamaru with Kiba (Naturally!), Biscuit with Hinata, and Big Bark Bill with Naruto.

Bill licked Naruto's hand with his large tounge. "What is it, Bill?" Naruto asked, lifting up his hand slightly. Bill whimpered and started to run forward. "Whoa! What's wrong?!" He ran after the navy dog, trees flashing beside him. There was only one way to know what he was following, and that was to follow him.

A couple of minutes later, a familular white and black flash stopped Bill. Of course, it was Kiba on the back of Akamaru.

"Kiba?" Naruto asked, looking at the ninja hound master. "Is something wrong?"

"Let's just say that we found... Er... _Something_..." He muttered, leading the way to the center of the forest.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight... You came from a different world on this ark, but it crashed into this lake, and now there are possibly demons running amoke around this place?"

"Oui, that's right."

"Shut it, you two-bit, half-baked prophet!" Issun snapped to Waka, who was talking to Kakashi about the crash.

"Tres bien, my little bouncing friend, but there is a problem. The engine is busted and we have no way home until it is fixed."

"Then fix it!"

"I can't, tromper."

Kakashi stepped into the conversation. "Calm down, you two. Now, tell me what happened.

Waka sighed. "That will take too long, ami..."

"Huh? What's happening?"

"Naruto calm down, or Akamaru and I will make you taste your own foot!"

"I've already, Kiba, but I am, like, the only one who doesn't know what's going on! Believe it!"

Kakashi sighed. Those two were hopeless.

"I tell you what, Kakashi..." Waka's voice brought him back to reality. "You bring us to your village and I will talk to the leader. It would be easier, for I hate repeating myself. Plus," He added in. "You might need help with the demons."

"I will let lady Tsunade decide that. For now, you will come with us and don't cause any trouble."

"Hear that, Issun? No stealing and no jumping into women's clothing."

"Aww..."


	3. Chapter 3- The Not-So-Old Grandma

**I'm a no life. I just searched myself on google and I was there! :3**

**Anyway, I wish you guys a Merry Christmas because I might not be getting on much after this chapter is done. I am now sitting in bed with the lights mainly off and my friend sleeping beside me. Yikes. My dog looks dead, but she's sleeping... I hope...**

**Nope, I saw her move. It saddens me to see these chapters so short, but I overestimate their size. This next one will be a complete flashback, so it will most likely be longer... I hope...**

**Anyway, on to the chapter so I can eat pancakes in the morning.**

* * *

When Waka walked in with Issun and Amaterasu by his side and these ninja they called ANBU behind him, he knew Tsunade wasn't pleased to see them.

"Who are they?" Was her first responce. No hello or anything. Great. Just great.

"I am-"

"Quiet, now." Kakashi's voice sounded behind him. "You don't want to rub her the wrong way..."

"How, calling her old? I tell ya, she isn't old at all!"

That surprised many people in the room. Apparently many people called her that word, and Waka had made a good move... Unless he sounded too sarcastic...

But he was telling the truth! He was 681, and this chick was in her 50's, it seemed. He could see right through her illusion, for his mind was too old.

"Are you mocking me?!" Tsunade snapped.

"Aucun, just saying how it is. I have seen older. I am the oldest one in here."

"Really? How old are you, 21?!"

"Aucun. 681."

Now THAT was a shocker to most people. It was to them, Amaterasu and company noticed. There was OBVIOUSLY shock inside the room.

"What, it's not possible! What kind of genjutsu are you using?!"

"Genjutsu? Never heard of it. I am not from these lands, as I told Kakashi."

"But all lands have heard of all the types of Justus..."

"Not the land of Nippon."

"Nippon?"

"Oui, Nippon. Now, let me tell you of the tale of what happened before I crashed into your lake..."


	4. Chapter 4- Flashback of the Ark

**Aaaaand I'm back! Yep, so, that's all I wanted to say, but... LONGER CHAPTER HERE WE COME!**

**Oh, and is it bad that I write these before I write the chapter? I mean, I change them before I post it, but...**

**Whatever. ON TO THE OKAMI/NARUTO!**

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we-"

"My little bouncing friend, do you want to keep your bounce?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you won't be able to bounce thanks to me if you don't shut up."

Waka sighed. Amaterasu was off exploring the inside of the ark with her friends, but he couldn't join them; he was the only one who could drive the ark. Issun, however, had plenty of opertunities to explore, but he would rather annoy Waka. Oh, how much he wanted to flick Issun off into the sky below and watch him fall to his death, or "accidentally" step on him...

Frankly, he ouldn't do that to Ma Cherie. She would hate him then for sure.

"Can you turn it on?"

"Aucun, I told you what happened."

"So?"

"So? The last time this thing went full throtle, BAD THINGS HAPPENED!"

Last time the Ark of Yamato went into its full speed, the ark crashed into Laochi and demons started to roam Nippon, so, yeah, bad things DID happen!

"But-"

"I know you are bored!"

"You're no fun."

"I am plenty fun."

"In what way?"

"Not in this way. Now, go and do something else before you mess something up!"

Waka snapped those last words, without thinking. He felt the erge to try and apologize ("Sorry, Issun... Don't know where that came from..."), try and make it up (Hey, sorry, but I'll make it up by making it a little faster!"), or find an excuse ("Sorry... Voice-check..."). However, he ignored the erges and looked on at the sea of clouds as Issun stopped bouncing.

"... Fine. But don't expect me to say anything good to Ammy about this!" Issun snapped before bouncing off.

Okay, now he felt bad. _Tromper, snap out of it! He was asking for it! _He scolded himself. He reminded himself that Issun was teasing him and was trying to put everyone's lives at risk for his own entertainment. Sounded a lot like...

No. _Don't think of him... _Waka thought, typing a little faster and harder on the light keys. _We should be there in no time..._

Then the whole thing shook and he fell off of the control panel.

* * *

Amaterasu ran through the tunnels. Somehow, Waka had managed to get the control panel onto the uper decks, where he could get fresh air. When the whole ark shook, Ammy knew something was wrong; Waka ALWAYS gave a smooth ride unless something was wrong.

She skidded to a halt when sunlight was around her. From the entrance to the tunnels, she could see Issun! Tail wagging, she ran to him, but he snapped at her to go away. She barked.

"Ammy, I said get back!" Issun sounded like something was bothering him, but Ammy didn't want him to get into any harm. She padded over and snatched him up into her mouth, transmitting her thoughts to the Celestial Envoy in the process.

"Ugh! Wolf slobber!" Issun yelped, then he stopped squirming. "Oh, so THAT'S why you didn't leave me be. Well, you up to investigate?"

Ammy barked, Issun falling out of her mouth, but he recovered quickly and bounced onto her head.

"Mush!" He yelled out and Ammy ran over the iron. That's when she saw it.

"Demons!" Issun gasped as Ammy stopped. They had invested the ship and were messing with the controls, but Waka was nowhere in sight. "Where did that fruitcake go?!"

"Ahh, Ma Cherie and my little bouncing friend... A little help?"

Ammy looked at the side of the boat, where the voice was heard, but there was nothing. Whimpering, she walked to the edge and looked over. Sure enough, Waka was hanging onto the edge. With little difficulty, she snatched his shirt and lifted him to safety.

"Merci..." He stated when he was up. "Now, on to the demons..." He noticed as they looked at the cast of a moon triber, poncle, and goddess. "This is bad..."

* * *

"Ammy!"

"Ma Cherie!"

Those were the calls that rang out as Amaterasu fell from the ship and her glowing shape dissapeared into the clouds.

"Hang on!" Waka yelled as he sliced a few demons with PillowTalk, regaining the controls. He pressed a few buttons and steered the ship downward after Ammy, the ship speeding up to a scary rate. The ship started smoking and a few demons fell off, Waka and Issun having to hold on tight as they plummeted into the lake below.


	5. Chapter 5- A New Believer

**Oh, my, lookie here! A new chapter already? ... Okay, you were expecting this, weren't you? Truth is, I can't go without writing, it's my thing. Even short chapters, like this.**

**The reason why I write such short chapters is to make it seem more like a book, to keep you wanting that next chapter. This ending was one f my best, I must admit. :3**

**Oh, and tell your friends about this story! I love new views! I would also like it if you would review what I have so far if you can... That would be nice...**

* * *

"So, that is what happened?"

"Oui, ma'am."

Kakashi mentally sighed. There was something odd about this man; the way he looked, the way he talked, and even who he hanged out with. He ofter referred to the wolf as "Ma Cherie", even though it means My darling! This man WAS pretty half-baked...

Then again, the little bouncing ball of light was kind of funny. He seemed to be a little on the country side and spoke in a little slang, unlike the prophet called Waka who spoke plainly but mixed French in a little. The light, AKA Issun, seemed to be a mini Jiraiya, like Naruto.

Anyway, the most suspicious was the wolf. Apparently her name was Amaterasu-or Ammy as Issun said-and she controlled parts of nature with her tail. She seemed to emit a weird light all the time, but Waka talked about crimson markings on her and something called a "Divine Instrument" on her back, but all he saw was a normal white wolf with a silver tip-of-tail...

Kakashi pulled out a book not writen by Jiraiya, strange enough. The book was just as wide but many times thicker. Its cover was worn and dust had been allowed to form on it before Kakashi found it in the library. When he asked about it, they let him keep the worn book with pages torn and faded on parchment. The title was hardly visible on the tan surface in a dull green; 'The Tales From Nippon'.

No one was watching him as he opened it and flipped through, looking for the page with the man that had confused Kakashi ever since he saw the page. Finally, he came to the painting on the page.

The man was tall and his figure was faded, but the colors could partually be seen; flawless pale skin, magenta shirt, purple pants, and a sword made out of light held out in front of him. Stilt-like shoes (also called Tao-Fighting shoes) was on his feet and a hat with a scarf attached to the back was fastened onto his head and blue was faintly seen for his eyes.

He looked at Waka. Perhaps that was what he looked like before, but not at that moment. He wore a dark green sirt with jeans and tennis shoes, a normal cap on his head. You could still see golden hair which was not seen in the painting, but his eyes seemed to glow its blue color. There was not a flaw on his face and, reading the description of the guy in the book, they both had the same accent. He had a bamboo flute in one of his hands which looked like the base of the painting's sword, and it said that the man's name was Waka! Just to be sure, Kakashi turned to another page where a white wolf with red markings was walking with a green smudge and the faded figure of another white wolf walked next to her, with grandeur beyond imagine.

The markings on the faded wolf where more complex and they went on the wing-like peices of fur that they each had. there was another pair of the fur things on its hind legs and the markings were carefully painted in the swirls of its tail. on its back, a reflector was there, trailing with many colors of the rainbow.

The other one had simple markings that didn't go onto her wing-like peices of fur, and her tail was still white. The reflector on her back was a green disk that was on fire. The green smudge seemed to be bouncing off her head...

Reading the description, Kakashi saw that people who didn't have faith in the gods of Nippon only saw a white wolf with a silver tip-of-tail instead of the wolves in the picture. _Could it be...? _Kakashi thought nervously. He looked up from the book and kept his composer as he saw that the white wolf was a clear version of the faded wolf in the picture.


	6. Chapter 6- Encaged

**I'm bored, so that means NEW CHAPTER!**

**...**

**Yeah, that's just about it. Haven't you noticed that I put fillers in through diologe? I just noticed that. It DOES fill up gaps, though...**

**ANYWAY, I have a fact that is weird for you. The fact is that my other story, A Dark Future (crossover of Naruto and Star Fox), has only about 3 views and it was my first story.**

**Maybe it's because I really haven't put much Naruto in it yet...?**

* * *

"Kakashi?"

"Yeah?"

"Anything wrong?"

"No..."

"Well, you know you can tell me anything."

"I know, Asuma. I think Shikamaru was looking for you, something about Shoji..."

"Oh, yeah... Nearly forgot... Thanks, Kakashi. I'll see you around."

"Don't mention it..."

It had been around 2 hours since Waka, Issun, and Amaterasu had appeared out of nowhere, and the fact that he had seen Amaterasu's true form (apparently, the other, bolder wolf was the form she was after being brought to life. The other one was her in her peak, after she banished Yami and before being killed by Orochi 100 years earlier.) after reading on her. Was he really that convincible?

One of the main things that was bothering him was that Waka was taken into custody after Tsunade spoke with him. They apparently thought he was lying about the flying ark and teh demons, for they also locked Amaterasu up and Issun was locked in a firefly jar. Figures.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Huh? Naruto?"

He hadn't even noticed the hyper-active boy that had started to walk beside him.

"What happened with the people that we found?"

Kakashi sighed; Naruto and the other ones from the rookie nine didn't go into the Hokage's office.

"The prophet was put into a cell until further notice, the wolf in a kennel, and the sprite inside a jar."

"Did the jar have holes on top?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, he was funny..."

* * *

_So, I'm stuck here? Tres bien._

Waka sighed as he looked through the bars. Well, this sucked. Ma Cherie was in a kennel and the little bug was in a jar (Not that he complained about that), so he was stuck in a cell. The ANBU outside paid no attention to him, but he didn't care. He wouldn't try to escape, for he couldn't leave Ma Cherie and that little bug to deal with these people...

* * *

Ammy whimpered, the unfamilular bars of a cage enclosing her. She knew she could get out, but that would raise alarm, and Issun and Waka would be left alone!

She laid down, paws over her muzzle. All she needed was a good night's rest... And that would make everything better...

Right?

* * *

"Hey, you! Freaking ANBU! Get ov'r here, I want to slice your ear open!"

"With what, that little toothpick you call a sword?"

"Why you little...!"

"Quiet, or the spiders will be your next problem!"

"Aww..."


	7. Chapter 7- Transformation

**Almost to 100 views, guys! I would like to thank you for your continued support of my story and to wish you a Merry Christmas! I will not be posting for these next two days for tomorrow is Christmas Eve and I won't be able to type any...**

**First OC in this whole story! Even though this chapter is short, it is good, right? I mean, who expected that?!**

**Oh, and today I got a plushie of Chibi! I was so excited!**

* * *

Ammy fidgeted in her sleep. Something didn't feel right. She had suddenly felt cold and crammed, but she hadn't opened her eyes, for she was still sleepy.

"Huh? Where did the wolf go?!"

"Okay! I want an all around search, now!"

"Right!"

What did they mean? She was right here!

"Captain, what's wrong?"

"The white wolf is missing! In her place is a girl!"

Wait... A girl?

"Oh, my! I see now! That looks almost exactly like the wolf..."

"Quiet! Search, now! I want a messenger to the Hokage, now!"

"Yes, sir!"

Ammy opened her eyes and looked at her reflection in the metal of the cage and would've done a spit-take if she had a drink.

She wasn't there. Instead, a girl with black eyes looked back with white hair and wore clothes similar to Waka's usual wear, but white and red instead. Markings that were colored red and in Ammy's pattern when she was Shiranui adorned her face and the girl looked shocked, just like Ammy was. _This is me... _Ammy thought as she felt her face, all too smooth.

Suddenly, Tsunade was there, looking down at her. She tried to sit up, but she was too tall to do so, so she stayed on all fours, her knees on the ground and her feet on the back of the cage. Tsunade uttered an order to open the cage and the ANBU did so, letting the goddess squirm out, thankfully.

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked the goddess, unaware of who she really was.

Ammy hesitated. What should she say? What would she do?

Before she could open her mouth, a female voice sounded behind her. "You don't want to know, trompers."

Tsunade looked around angerly. "Who dares speak of us like that?!"

"Moi, I say."

"And who exactly are you?!"

"... I am W... That is all you ever need to know..."


	8. Chapter 8- Intruder!

**Ehbleh sorry for the wait. I got off onto another story that is almost done... It is called Divine Intervention on meh page for all of you Okami fans**!

**Anyway, ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

Ammy shifted uncomfortably. The eyes of the ninja burned into her and then the appearance of this girl called W... Her voice sounded like a man that she knew...

W and Tsunade had started to argue. The newcomer was out of sight, but she was an intruder. She seemed to be swift and clever, as she dodged away from Tsunade's punches and stayed hidden at the same time. Tsunade's seemed to get angrier and angrier as W dodged and taunted, until she finally came into view.

With Tsunade's power, you would think that anyone in W's spot would be afraid. Frankly, W didn't look scared at all. She had an annoyed look on her nearly flawless face, but a scar went across her nose, obviously once a deep wound from a weapon. Her blue eyes seemed to glow in the dim room and her hair was golden instead of blond. She wore a casual hoodie that was red and blue jeans, an iPod in her pocket. She had one earphone in one of her ears, and dodged in a steady rhythm. She seemed to not only be annoyed, but carefree and quick. A flute resided in her right hand, made of bamboo. She wore a baseball cap, tan and with a green duck on the front. She had her hair boy short other than her bangs, which went to touch her lip. She was quite... Familiar...

"YOU GET BACK HERE YOU-"

"Tromper? Nah, that's what you are..."

She continued taunt the leader as she dodged her way around the room, sometimes playing a few notes on her flute and something flying across the room (most likely just to tick the Hokage off even more!) and herself safely landing on top of an empty cage, then jumping off once Tsunade punched the cage, sending to flying. All this was going on while the ANBU tried to calm down the Hokage.

Tsunade threw a piece of barbed wire at W, whom was standing still. She jumped up, but the wire got her right leg. She flinched in surprise and the wire hooked onto another cage, having the girl snared into a trap.

"No escaping now, huh?" Tsunade taunted as she cracked her knuckles, W trying to pull her leg free in a desperate manner. "No use! You are trapped!" She smirked. "And you will pay for insulting me!"

* * *

Issun knew something was wrong, and the half-baked prophet did as well. Why else would there be crashing in the other room?! Waka sighed and disappeared, and, before Issun could insult him, he reappeardining front of his cage.

"Quiet, my little bouncing friend..." he mummered as he opened the cage without a key.

"How...?"

"Don't question. Ma Cherie is in trouble. Do you want to help her or not?"

"... True. Let's go!"

* * *

"Hey, Shikamaru..."

"Ugh, Naruto... You're such a drag... What do you want?"

"Well, did you hear about the strange people around here?"

"I don't know and I really don't care..."

"Shikamaru..."

"Alright... I might've heard something from Asuma... Something about Kakashi being nervous about them... Why do you ask?"

"... I think they don't belong in prison..."


End file.
